1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of dispensing fragrances and more particularly to dispensing multiple fragrances to reduce fragrance desensitivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dispensing of fragrances through HVAC ductwork is known. One example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,597. In that patent, multiple fragrances are dispensed and each fragrance container is controlled by a separate solenoid. While various fragrances may be dispensed, the same fragrance is dispensed into an individual room.
If the same fragrance is used in a room, after a period of time, a person becomes desensitized to the fragrance. Therefore, the effectiveness of a fragrance is diminished over time.
For aroma therapy, there are apparatuses that do dispense different aromas to a single room. The aromas are changed depending upon the time of day or the desired effect that is hoped to be accomplished by the aroma therapy.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for a method and apparatus for dispensing fragrances to reduce fragrance desensitivity.